This invention relates generally to improvements in solar ovens, and more particularly to an improved interlocking reflector panel guide for rigidly fixing the angular relationship of foldable, extendable reflector panels with respect to a collector plate.
In the past, solar ovens using reflective extension panels have had various means, such as hinges or grooves, which permitted the panels to be folded down flat or removed for storage when the oven is not in use. These ovens have also used snap-type clasps at the upper extremities of the reflective panels to maintain the panels in a position for use. However, due to the combination of wind forces and the weight of the panels themselves, the reflective panels become distorted and their angular relationship with the collector plate changes when the oven is in use. The change in angular relationship between the reflective panels and the collector plate reduces the amount of solar radiation reflected to the collector plate with a corresponding loss of temperature and efficiency in the solar oven.